totaldrama_abandonedfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan
' 'Duncan, labeled as The Delinquent, is a contestant on Total Drama Abandoned. Overview Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law', so his police station visits usually include a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for Total Drama Island. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer. Audition Tape He talks about his qualities while climbing down the wall of the juvenile hall he was staying at. But as soon as he hits the ground, he gets hit by a search light, the alarm goes off and guard dogs are heard about to approach him. Duncan then says it's been nice chatting but he's gotta run, he then runs off into the dark. It is unknown how he was able to video tape himself climbing down the wall and then zoomed out picture to when he is caught by the guards, though it may be possible that he actually used the security cameras to film the video. View Duncan's audition tape Before Total Drama Abandoned Before Total Drama Abandoned, Duncan was in juvie. He had recently stolen a car, and vandalized a house, which caused him to get locked up. Fortunately, his parole officer, being the nice guy he was, saw fliers for Total Drama Abandoned. He thought it would be a great experience for Duncan. He allowed Duncan to sign up for Total Drama Abandoned, but Duncan was against the idea at first. However, when he realized that it meant he could get out of juvenile hall, he immediately signed up. The judge told him that if he was good, Duncan would leave juvie. Duncan like the thought of freedom, so when he was picked, he was especially happy. Winning the prize could also help his family, since money is tight for him. Duncan still thinks signing up would definitely be a great way to escape the struggles of his life. Plus, he's not doing anything else this Summer. So, why not? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Gary the Gaget Dude